1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drainage systems and in particular to a drainage system for use in the basement of a building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical basement structure includes an upstanding wall supported on a footing and a floor having an end supported on the footing adjacent the wall. A high water table generates hydrostatic pressure which tends to force water through the walls and the wall-floor-footing junctions into the basement. A number of structures have been developed in response to this problem.
One such prior art structure was designed to eliminate water seepage by forming a plurality of longitudinally spaced apertures in at least one of the basement walls at the level of the floor and connecting the apertures with a primary fluid conduit formed from a flexible, resilient material. One end of the primary fluid conduit was connected to a floor drain and a plurality of branch conduits were positioned within the apertures and extended into the subsoil exterior of the wall to relieve the hydrostatic pressure. This structure did not, however, solve the problem of water which was forced through the wall-footing and floor-footing junctions.
In another prior art structure, a plurality of elongated drainage members were connected end-to-end about the periphery of the basement floor. Each drainage member had a base sealingly connected to the floor and an upstanding wall spaced from the basement wall. Walter collected in the area formed by the drainage members and the basement wall was directed to an aperture adjacent a drain in the basement floor. A problem with this type of structure was that it was difficult to completely drain all of the water from the drainage members such that this stagnant water tended to maintain a damp environment in the basement and collect airborne dirt and dust.